xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
The Godfather: The Game
The Godfather: The Game is a video game based on the original Godfather movie from 1972. It was released in 2006 by Electronic Arts for PC and several video game consoles such as the Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Francis Ford Coppola, the director of the original film, did not like the game and disapproved it. He said the game was for profit only. The game includes the original music from Nino Rota. The story was expanded by Mike Winegardner, author of the novel The Godfather Returns. Features The videogame mostly tries to follow the movie. It adds several new aspects: Aldo Trapani is the main player. He is introduced in the story as an outsider who seeks revenge for the death of his father. His name can be changed to anything the player wants. Jonny Trapani is the father of Aldo. He is brutally murdered at Don Barzini's orders. Monk Malone is a friend of Aldo and an Associate for the Corleone Family. He betrays the Family and Aldo has to kill him following orders from Michael Corleone. Frances (Frankie) Malone is the sister of Monk and the girlfriend of Aldo. She is murdered by Bruno Tattaglia. Plot The story begins in 1936 with a cutscene. Don Barzini orders and watches the assassination of Johnny Trapani. His son sees his dead body. Don Corleone approaches and helps the child by saying to him: "Save your anger. When you are old enough and the time is right you will have your revenge". Then the action goes to 1945 to Connie Corleone's wedding. The mother of Aldo meets the Don and asks for protection for his son. The Don sends Luca Brasi to assist him and the game begins. The game has two stories. One story comes from the original movie. The second story are the new missions created for the game, some related to the story, as the mission for Bonasera, killing Tessio and the others are completely new as the mission to drive the Don to the Hospital, driving Michael to the docks, killing Monk, etc. Gameplay The game features 18 linear missions that follow the original film story and adds several new features. Nevertheless, the game as a whole is not linear. There are also missions called Contract Hits and Favors. All of the missions can be completed in any order. Other things the player can do is extort the businesses, take rackets, takedown warehouses, takedown hubs, bomb Sollozzo's Drug Rackets and take the Compounds of the Four Families. In addition, there are 38 achievements the player can make. The game has a feature called Tom's Report which is very useful to track the Criminal Progress. It shows the progress of the game, including: Missions, Contract Hits, Favors, Extortion, Rackets, Compounds, Achievements, measured in percentage. It also shows the Collectibles and the Execution Styles. Controls THEY IS A REAL FAMILY The controls for Xbox 360 are described. The other consoles and the PC has similar controls mapped to other buttons and keys. The left stick controls movement. The right stick is useful to hit the opponent with previous locking with LT button. Buttons: X - Wall Cover or Blocks A - Sprint B - Crouches Y - Action: Opens doors, gets into cars, talks to people. LT - Locks on target RT - Fires or grabs (while locked-on) LB - Free-Aim mode RB - Execute Arrows: UP - Reveal Weapon LEFT - Cycle Weapons RIGHT - Cycle Weapons DOWN - Conceal Weapon Important aspects These are aspects needed to understand to play the game. They are: Heat, Crew, Vendetta, Respect, Rank, Business And Rackets. Heat Heat is the attention the player has attracted from the police. It varies from 0 to 5. Heat increases when killing civilians, family members and police. It also increases when bombing a business. It can be reduced by bribing police officers or bribing the Chief Police Officer. It means the police will not chase the player for some time. When that time is over and the heat is enough they will chase and attack the player again. Crew When the player is accepted as Enforcer for the Family, he can hire crew members. They can not outrank the rank of the player. They kill mobsters and help by shooting while driving. Respect By killing mobsters, taking safe houses, taking compounds, extorting and other activities the player earns some respect. The respect makes the player get to a Respect Level. Each time the players gets this, he can upgrade his skills which include: Fighting, Shooting, Health, Speed and Street Smarts. Rank By accomplishing the missions, the player is given a new rank in the Corleone Family. The ranks are, in ascending order: Outsider, Enforcer, Associate, Soldier, Capo, UNDERBOSS, DON, DON OF NYC. Vendetta Each time the player kills a mobster, the Vendetta level is increased. When it gets to a certain level, a Mob War is declared between the Corleones and the rival family. A Mob War can only end by bombing a rival family business or by bribing an FBI agent. If the player is killed by the rival family, the war is lost. The rivals bomb Corleone's businesses too. Business and Rackets In the game, there are a lot of Businesses. Businesses, Warehouses, Hubs and Compounds count to 100. The player can take the businesses by means of extortion techniques. These techniques include: Hitting the merchant who owns the business, breaking things, threating innocents. These techniques makes the merchant increase his patience level. When it gets to certain point, he will negotiate and pay the Corleones their due. If certain limit is passed, indicated by a red vertical bar, the merchant will not negotiate and will even attack sometimes. The rackets are illegal businesses hidden behind the main business. Extortion techniques apply here too. Families There are Five Families. They are Corleone, Tattaglia, Cuneo, Stracci and Barzini. Each one has a distinct color, respectively: Black, Tan, Red, Blue and Green. Each one of them controls a neighborhood. The control of the neighborhood can be won for the Corleone Family by taking their Family Compound. The control of Little Italy can be regained by taking Verona Warehouse, under Tattaglia's control. As such, there are five neighborhoods. Little Italy, New Jersey, Brooklyn, Hell's Kitchen and Midtown. Versions The different versions for consoles and PC share mostly all said here. There are several differences. Please edit this to complete. This paragraph is a stub Reception The PS2, Xbox, and PC versions are rated 8.1 on GameSpot. It is a complex game. It contains some relatively new styles of game, like the non-linear style of gameplay. Is has being rated as 18+, vulgar language and violence. Gallery 139951-the-godfather-limited-edition-xbox-front-cover.jpg | Limited Edition US 139953-the-godfather-limited-edition-xbox-back-cover.jpg 139952-the-godfather-limited-edition-xbox-media.jpg 139954-the-godfather-limited-edition-xbox-media.jpg 63167-the-godfather-the-game-xbox-back-cover.jpg 185861-the-godfather-the-game-xbox-media.jpg Godfather LE.png | Limited Coffin Edition PAL Godfather LE 2.png Category:2006 Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games based on films Category:EA games